


MerMAN!

by heartsdesire456



Series: 13 Fics of Halloween [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Parent Phil Coulson, Trick or Treating, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye picked her and Clint's Halloween costumes.</p><p>Phil is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MerMAN!

**Author's Note:**

> IM LATE I KNOW SORRY! 
> 
> College is hard. 
> 
> Sorry.

Clint leapt out of the closet and struck a pose for Phil and Skye. “Ta-daaaaa!”

Skye clapped, smiling brightly. “You look great!” She ran over and hugged him around the middle. “We’re gonna look so cool!”

Clint grinned, ruffling her hair. “Sure are, Squirt.” He looked up at Phil, who just smiled in amusement, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. “What?” Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

Phil chuckled, pushing off the wall. “You’re a mermaid?”

Clint gasped dramatically in sync with Skye, clutching her to his side. “I’m King Triton, who is a Mer _man_!”

“Yeah, Dad!” Skye argued.

Phil chuckled, eyes twinkling. “Well excuse me. Mer _man_.” He reached out and rubbed at the glitter on Clint’s arm, holding up his hand. “You’re shimmery.”

Clint winked. “It’s supposed to be water, but if I really did walk around soaking wet, that might be illegally sexy.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “Ew, don’t flirt with my dad in front of me,” she said, poking him in the ribs. “I’m gonna go get dressed, come help me with my wig!” she said brightly, running down the hall so fast her bare feet thumping on the hardwood echoed through the house.

Phil smiled, bumping his shoulder with Clint’s. “If you let someone kidnap my child or poison her with tainted candy, I’ll kill you,” he said and Clint just rolled his eyes, grabbing Phil by the forearms.

“Oh please.” He gave Phil an exasperated look. “Do you think I’d let anything happen to Skye? My awesome little buddy? My favorite stalker-in-training? The coolest creeper in the world?”

“I seriously question why I don’t find it creeper that you call my daughter things like that affectionate,” Phil commented and Clint narrowed his eyes. Phil chuckled and shook his head. “Alright, alright.” He sighed and put his hands on Clint’s hips, careful of the glitter. “Don’t make me regret this.”

Clint smirked, leaning in closer. “You could’ve come with us, you know? You’d be a great Merman. You should’ve let me buy you a costume.”

Phil huffed. “Nobody but you wants to see me shirtless.”

“Lies!” Clint complained. “You’re the only person who doesn’t realize how sexy you are, Phil.” He winked, sliding his hands up Phil’s forearms. “I’d have to beat all those soccer moms off with a stick,” he purred, leaning in to peck Phil’s lips. Phil kissed back slowly, tightening his hold on Clint’s hips. When the kiss ended, Clint sighed dreamily. “So hot. You seriously don’t get it. Hottest man ever.”

Phil laughed. “Alright, alright. Whatever.” He brushed a kiss to Clint’s cheek before pulling away. “Go help Skye with her wig. If you keep her waiting, she’ll start yelling about me taking up her ‘Clint Time’,” he said with a smirk.

Clint just shrugged, sucking his teeth. “Sorry, Phil, but it’s just true.” He clutched his hands to his chest. “I love you, but Skye’s still my favorite and I love her more,” he said with a playfully sincere expression. “If you ever dump me – because if you don’t, you’re stuck with me forever and ever - I’m pretty sure I’ll have to steal Skye when I go.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Trust me, Clint. I’d have to fight Skye to be _allowed_ to dump you even if I didn’t love you,” he said, and Clint smirked.

“Damn straight, Honey.” He turned and shuffled down the hall, unable to move his legs as much as normal in his merman tail. “Alright, Ariel! Lemme put your wig on!”

“Yay!” Skye called and Phil shook his head as he followed Clint down the hall to help Skye finish getting ready for Clint to take her trick-or-treating.


End file.
